Question: $ \left(\dfrac{4}{3}\right)^{-4}$
Answer: $= \left(\dfrac{3}{4}\right)^{4}$ $= \left(\dfrac{3}{4}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{3}{4}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{3}{4}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{3}{4}\right)$ $= \dfrac{9}{16}\cdot\left(\dfrac{3}{4}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{3}{4}\right)$ $= \dfrac{27}{64}\cdot\left(\dfrac{3}{4}\right)$ $= \dfrac{81}{256}$